


Coffee (Drink to Heal)

by hibiren



Series: Jay's JoSeb Collection 2017 [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Nostalgia, One Shot, TEW 2, [[HOLD (DRINK) THE COFFEE TO HEAL SEB]], [[THAT DELICIOUS CUPPA JO]], [[contributing more to our theory that coffee is secretly Bethesda's answer to "where's Joseph"]], the evil within 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Ignoring everything else around him, Sebastian looked down at the cup in his hands and took in the strong scent of bitter, black coffee. The brewer had been sitting there in seemingly working order, almost as if waiting patiently for him to arrive. By some crazy stroke of luck, a perfectly functioning coffee maker made it into this hellscape of a place.





	Coffee (Drink to Heal)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to lady-of-rohan and elizaxspears on Tumblr for joining me in my conspiracy theory and giving it more life I need my joseb fix for TEW2 and this is satisfying indeed~

Ignoring everything else around him, Sebastian looked down at the cup in his hands and took in the strong scent of bitter, black coffee. The brewer had been sitting there in seemingly working order, almost as if waiting patiently for him to arrive. By some crazy stroke of luck, a perfectly functioning coffee maker made it into this hellscape of a place.

The scent of the coffee came to him again as he raised the cup to his lips and drank. Warmth filled him, rejuvenating his tired bones and strained muscles, bringing a strange sense of momentary calm. Something about the coffee itself was familiar.

It reminded him of Joseph.

What felt like ages ago, in a whole different lifetime. Another reality. The two of them together, sitting in their office at the KCPD headquarters, making smalltalk of their casework and their lives and the town over two cups of cheap lukewarm coffee (maybe the same brand, who knows?) as they enjoyed their lunch break once upon a long time ago.

His hands shook as he took another drink, reminded of one too many unending nights spent looking out the window as his partner lectured him on how “we would have been out the door and finished with this thirty minutes ago if you’d just paid attention, Seb.”

I’ll pay attention this time, Sebastian told himself, I’m not going to mess things up when I have this close of a second chance.

Soon the cup was empty. Sebastian placed it back on the brewer with a sigh. The caffeine provided him with a small boost of energy, almost as if Joseph himself had rested a hand on his shoulder and told him not to overthink things. Even in the simplest of ways, Sebastian knew Joseph was still out there, looking out for him. Now all Sebastian had to do was return the favor.

He could almost hear Joseph speaking within his mind, and realized just how much he missed his partner. How much he needed Joseph there to keep his spirits up even when he felt at his lowest, when the urge to pick up his flask struck.

_I’ll wait for you, Seb. You can make it through this just like last time, I know you can. I’ll see you soon. I’ll wait, and I’ll have coffee ready. Like always. I promise._


End file.
